fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Emylus
Lord Emylus is the main character of The Battle of Asgoria. Compared to the Fortons' heroic and benevolent acts and Fynex's critical yet tragic sacrifice, Emylus is evil and merciless, serving as the canon's sole evil main character. He is the first of two characters in The World Without Fortons sub-canon, the other being Fynex. Story Emylus is believed to have been one of the youngest members of the bloodline that ruled the world he lived in. His parents were rulers and were also criticized for their tyrannical nature. Emylus managed to collaborate with workers opposing his parents' rule, overthrowing and executing them himself. He had to face the rest of his family when they struck against his in retribution but was always successful, managing to wipe out his family and taking over the world in the process. Afterwards, he organized a system that prove very beneficial to the poor through statuses changed later. To avoid controversy, he renounced his parentage and stated that he was the son of the Heaven Goddess, the deity of all things. It is unknown whether or not the name Emylus was an instated name, developed as part of Emylus' plight to erase his former identity, or his original name. Emylus is in his early to mid twenties when The Battle of Asgoria takes place. Emylus had secretly managed, using the help of his country's workers and production, to acquire the Mazhon powers, powers eventually mentioned to be given by Eygos and Gilemon, yet he believes them to be from the Heaven Goddess. Muzabul, learning of his existence and the threat it has, decided to attack his planet using the Mazhon Spear. The Spear creates clouds of ash that freeze the planet and annihilates its species, and cause damages across the world beforehand with explosive impacts. Emylus, however, survives by evacuating his army with his newly developed spacecraft. During the duration of the battle, Emylus only killed one person directly, the Shock Lady, in the massacre of Tatich. Near the end of the massacre, when most women were assumed dead, the Lady sighted Emylus, somehow recognizing him, and immediately awoken, pleading for absolution. Emylus hesitated for a few moments before he shoots her. The murder stunned the people around Emylus, who were hard to anticipate his actions, and Emylus even more. Since the death, Emylus is haunted by nightmares of the Shock Lady, thus her name, in which he is unable to distinguish her from the Heaven Goddess. This murder is the reason why Emylus sees the bullet missing when he checks his revolver before meeting Muzabul. Physical Description "Untainted from his advent, Emylus stands, never in a more definite form!" - Emylus' infamous phrase, expressing his perceived indifference from his original state besides age. Early versions of Emylus pictured him wearing an upright checkered outfit, which resembled Freddy Mercury's stage outfit. Sometimes, these depictions also resembled Ian Curtis and Rando himself. Rando even drew a drawing of himself apparently transforming to Emylus; he considers this his most likable drawing to himself yet. To this end, Rando modified him to have a distinct appearance. Emylus' underwear consists of a tunic, the right half(in Emylus' persective) of which is black and the other being striped, to form the letter E. Emylus wears partial covering pants that extend his legs; in adherence with his social class' rules, he wears pants which expose his phallus. To hide his phallus from direct view, which is important considering what is revealed below and privacy as usual, he wears a large toga that extends down to his knees and which he never removes in public. It is revealed when Muzabul meets Emylus, that he was circumcised by his parents. Muzabul presents this as evidence that Emylus is not of divine origin, a claim he has exerted on himself and on his people, and warns Emylus that this exposure could easily demolish his reign. Development Emylus could be likably compared with the Guztons of the Forton Tetralogy, Orgo Dorai from Rando's incomplete Dongian Warfare or James Porter from the even farther Firth Universe, given his evil nature. Compared to Orgo, they are young rulers who seek to take control of the world that lies before them and do so at brutal costs. While Orgo failed, Emylus' defeat is not completely guaranteed. Emylus, along with The Muzabul and the majority of The Battle of Asgoria, were originally developed as Fantasma, Rando's idea for a fifth Doujat story. This story would be unconventional, where there were eight characters who each had English names based off the first letter of the Fortons(Forton - Frederick, Aneltha-Ashley). Originally, Rando intended to develop it as a long serial of movies with friends he hoped to make. As this didn't work out, with Rando being socially unskilled, he chose to develop it into a comic. When Christmas came, he didn't have the supplies in his mind and ordered the wrong stuff, thus scrapping it. Before he acquired his graphics tablet, Fantasma was already redeveloped as a text story, the Forton related characters were removed, and it was being redeveloped as The Battle of Asgoria. Emylus is one of two characters, after Muzabul, to have survived the transference. Originally, he was introduced as an ally of the main characters before he commits a terrible act(The Massacre of Tatich) which demolishes his trust. Just before he loses the allies' support, he defeats Muzabul and steals his power, the Mazhon Spear, for himself and becomes the antagonist. This resembles the story of one of the characters of Tales of Xillia, a game Rando was playing at the time. Originally, Emylus was named Emyles. Rando changed the name because he felt that the original name would be unpronounceable to new readers of his work. He also had an idea for Emylus to have a Roman-based culture and world order and changed his name so it could have a Latin ending, Emylus in this case being in the second declension. Revelation On Thanksgiving Break in 2017, over a year after the story was first envisioned, Rando had an epiphany that involved him realizing Emylus' symbolism and connection to his life. Rando was convinced that Emylus was not a manifestation of the evils and distastes in his life but rather that of his own evils. This is best recognized when Emylus meets Muzabul. To this point, Emylus seems to be the central character and what is known about the battle and its events are known through him. However, there are elements depicted that Emylus is not involved with in anyway, such as the Kau Knights' meetings in Kauni. This is explained fully when Emylus encounters Muzabul. While Emylus anticipated everything he would meet, he did not expect to meet Muzabul, rather the arsenal/weapon that Mekeles leaked. Muzabul calls Emylus by his full name, which surprises and insults him, and blasphemes him by noting that his penis was circumcised. This demolishes his divine authority and Emylus' character. This following section is purely Rando's opinion about Emylus. It is supposed to be the official representation of Emylus, though Rando encourages readers to ignore this opinion in favor of their own ideas about Emylus' character. Of all the characters in the story, only Emylus and Muzabul are confirmed real, with the Kau Knights likely and the Shock Lady inspired. They both have the same power and characteristics, though one is much, much older than the other. Muzabul informs Emylus about what he had done in his past(in Ternaka). Emylus is a schizophrenic(he cannot distinguish Asgoria from the real world and interprets the latter as the former with no relation, that is before he meets Muzabul) version of Rando. Fynex and Emylus, though seemingly unrelated besides not being in the Forton canon, are supposed to represent two outcomes of Rando's malevolent childhood experiences; Fynex represents the weak and depressed consequence while Emylus is the strong and malevolent. Emylus had a fascination with Roman history and culture, adopting it into his apparel. While his mother and stepfather, who raised him shortly before the events, tolerated his attitudes, they did not recognize his coming claims to being the son of the Heaven Goddess. Angered by their refusal, Emylus killed them both and was apprehended. Nekales, an older close relative of Emylus, who might actually be his brother or father, tries to alert Emylus of his action. However, Emylus has lost his sense with reality and interprets everything as Asgoria. He is put on trial and sentenced to life in a mental institution. Emylus envisions his acquaintance with the facility as his travel through Asgoria; every battle he encounters is some resistance dealt by Emylus against his authorities. The Shock Lady was Emylus' first link to reality, representing his first acknowledgement of his mother's death at his hands. Emylus feels grief and wants this sin removed, but he cannot unless he accepts his reality. Emylus is left to interpret reality or retain his Asgorian thoughts, to seek elevation or stagnation. Category:Characters